Punishment
by Azza-chan
Summary: Natsuki's ditching classes and Shizuru's staying late. But when it comes to her girlfriend, Shizuru adds pleasure to her punishment. M rated due to sexual scenes


**Punishment**

It was one of those days again where Shizuru had to work late doing the paper work as student council president because she had let it pile up and Haruka refused to do any more of it. So of course Shizuru obliged in doing it, as _of course_ it was her responsibility and it wouldn't kill her to do it; she just wished that she wasn't alone in the student council room to do it, considering the fact that the sun had already started to set. More importantly, Shizuru wished that Natsuki was here with her to distract her from her work.

Shizuru sighed, dropping her pen to the side of the paper in front of her, stretching and just admiring the scenery outside the window as it was the only thing that could match up to the emerald eyed beauty she loved so dearly. After the fare it took sometime before Natsuki officially accepted Shizuru's feelings for her, but it wasn't as if Natsuki didn't have feelings for Shizuru. They were there; it just took her time to understand them and just accept everything because of all that had happened.

Shizuru got up from the desk and walked over to the window, opening it and closing her eyes taking in the smell from outside as it was one of the nicest days so far this year and she needed a break from all the paperwork that was left to do.

* * *

><p>Natsuki was sitting underneath the window outside the student council room as it had one of the best sceneries on campus and she didn't want to go to last period so she ditched it and went to her spot. After just sitting, watching and listening, Natsuki slowly dozed off like normal as she always did in the afternoon.<p>

Natsuki slowly stirred when she heard the sound of the window above her head open. As she began to slowly waken herself up, she looked up; looking at the slightly older girl she had only accepted a few months ago. She smiled softly, getting up agilely so that she wouldn't be detected by Shizuru as Shizuru looked so peaceful just taking in the nature from out the window.

Natsuki smirked as she stood slightly to the side of Shizuru as to not block the light to which was left in the sky. She then leaned forward kissing Shizuru slowly on the lips. At this, Shizuru instantly opened her eyes looking into those emerald eyes she was only moments ago wishing to see. Shizuru smiled into the kiss, deepening it and closing her eyes; Natsuki shortly after, doing the same.

Shizuru slowly broke the kiss after the while, smiling at Natsuki, "Well this is a nice surprise, how come you're here Natsuki? Ditched last period and took your afternoon nap again, hmm?" Shizuru let out a low laugh as she helped Natsuki climb through the window into the student council room, just like Wendy with Peter. Natsuki looked off to the side her cheeks slightly tinged pink as Shizuru knew her so well.

"Well… Yeh, but so what? Not as if the teachers care, Shizuru." Natsuki sat on the desk to which Shizuru took head of as it was placed at the front of the room over seeing everything in the council room. Shizuru smirked and walked over to Natsuki, looking her in her eyes with her crimson jewels.

"Oh? And you think that I don't care either, even though I'm the student council president. You know it's my duty to punish those who go against the school rules Natsuki." Shizuru moved in between Natsuki's legs, leaning in close to her, "Even if that person is my girlfriend." Shizuru watched as Natsuki's cheeks grew a deeper shade of pink due to her actions.

"Shi-Shizuru! Come on!" Natsuki shimmied slightly back, away from Shizuru as she knew she was in for it now, even though she wanted it but she wouldn't admit that to Shizuru.

At Natsuki's retreat Shizuru took the opportunity to take hold of Natsuki's hands, intertwining their hands together as she leaned forward grazing her teeth against Natsuki's neck, a low moan escaping Natsuki's lips. "Oh Nat-su-ki, my dear, just a simple graze of my teeth and I already get a moan." Shizuru giggled deviously, looking at her red faced girlfriend.

Shizuru leaned back from Natsuki, an evil glint in her eyes as she took in all of Natsuki. As Natsuki was all hers and she would do anything she liked with Natsuki whenever she ditched classes. Whether or not Natsuki enjoyed these punishment sessions; Shizuru did as she got to here the moans of her lover.

Natsuki grit her teeth looking at the crimsoned eyed beauty as she knew that she was already putty in Shizuru grasp and there was no escaping it now. Through a raspy voice, Natsuki was just about able to speak up, "Shizuru, remember last time when we were caught underneath the desk by Haruka… Are you sure you want us both in trouble again?" She inquisitively as a way to try and avoid Shizuru's torturous teasing.

Shizuru bit the corner of her lip in that sexy way that Natsuki could barely restrain herself from kissing Shizuru, but she had too in this instance. "Well, maybe you do have a point. But I still have Haruka wrapped around my finger so that she'll never tell. Therefore there is nothing really stopping me, my dear." Shizuru knew oh too well what Natsuki was trying to do but she wasn't going to let Natsuki go that fast.

Shizuru leaned forward again, kissing Natsuki's neck lightly listening to the low noises Natsuki made, she sucked lightly on the spot licking her tongue over the skin that her mouth covered on Natsuki's neck. Shizuru closed her eyes continue to suck on Natsuki's neck lightly as Natsuki moved slightly underneath her, moaning lowly as she tried her best to hold them back as to not satisfy Shizuru.

After a while of sucking on Natsuki's neck, Shizuru moved her head back slightly admiring her work and letting out a low giggle. In outrage, Natsuki retorted to the giggle, "You know that's visible!" Shizuru couldn't help but laugh more as Natsuki would have to try and hide the hickey in school or be asked constantly about it.

"Well that's only part of your punishment Nat-su-ki." She leaned in and kissed Natsuki on the lips, forcing her slightly to lean down on the desk, deepening the kiss as she groped one of Natsuki's boobs, making Natsuki moan into the kiss. Shizuru slowly moved her other hand down Natsuki's body till she reached the hem of the skirt, slowly sliding it down off of Natsuki.

Shizuru moved her hand between Natsuki's legs, they broke the kiss looking at each other, as Natsuki knew there was no stopping Shizuru and accepted defeat and kissed Shizuru again.

As Natsuki kissed Shizuru, Shizuru moved her hand forward lightly rubbing Natsuki's clit through her underwear. Natsuki instantly gasping at Shizuru's touch, kissing Shizuru rougher as she wanted her more and more each time when it came to punishment, Shizuru smirked into the kiss; her tongue entering into Natsuki's mouth and wrapping around Natsuki's tongue as she continued to rub Natsuki's clit her underwear beginning to get stain as she got wet from Shizuru pleasuring her.

The kiss broke with both the raven haired girl and brunette breathing heavily as they smiled softly at each other. Natsuki remained lying down on the desk as Shizuru slowly undid her shirt exposing her bra-clad breasts. Shizuru pushed Natsuki's bra up revealing Natsuki's voluptuous breasts, Shizuru instinctively began to suck on Natsuki's nipple, nibbling softly at it making Natsuki moans grow.

"Z-Zuru…" Natsuki managed through a gasp of pleasure as her lover continued her teasing only to stop at Natsuki's voice. Shizuru looked up at her girlfriend, resting her chin on Natsuki's chest.

"Hmm? Is there a problem my love?" Shizuru spoke softly and lovingly, beginning to slowly remove Natsuki's underwear. Natsuki breathed heavily, her face red as she shook her head, "Good, I'm glad. Then I shall continue." Shizuru spoke with a tone of deviousness in voice as she began leave a trail of kiss from Natsuki's chest down to Natsuki's clit and lightly kissing it, a loud gasp coming from Natsuki as she shifted slightly on the desk.

Shizuru smirked as she knew that this was the point to when she would hear the cutest moans from Natsuki. She nibbled lightly on Natsuki's clit executing some moans from Natsuki's mouth before she licked inside of Natsuki's vagina; licking at the juices that were there due to her pleasuring Natsuki.

Natsuki bit down on her lip to suppress as many moans as she could unfortunately meant with multiple failed attempts as Shizuru knew exactly where to make her moan and make her feel on the edge of cumming. Natsuki curled up her toes and her body started to tense as louder more pleasurable moans escaped her lips due to Shizuru movements with her tongue inside of her.

A loud scream of pleasure was heard as Natsuki came, Shizuru drinking up Natsuki juices as she smirked licking her lips; standing up and leaning over Natsuki, "Ahh, those moans never get old my love." Shizuru said as she kissed Natsuki's cheek, getting up on the desk beside her and cuddling into Natsuki.

Natsuki still breathing heavily after cumming, the red tinge slowly disappearing from her cheeks as she smiled, turning her head to kiss Shizuru on the forehead; both of them slowly falling asleep as it had gotten dark already.

To their surprise they were woken up by a red faced blonde, who was livid with them both as they had been told off by Haruka once before to not do it in the student council room. In response all they could do was laugh.

**A/N**** Oh shit… Long ass time and I give you guys a porno slightly… Seriously there was something wrong with me, I could barely keep a straight face when writing the semi-sex scene… Seriously I couldn't do full on sex scenes it would have killed me xD but here you go guys. And yeh I know I need to finish off the red riding hood fanfic… that's just got no ideas at the moment for it. Well I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
